


Telling The Family and Then Some...

by SlashyMcGee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashyMcGee/pseuds/SlashyMcGee
Summary: Harry has been having a secret relationship with someone much younger than himself, his old rivals son, Scorpius. Follow Harry on his journey to tell his father of their relationship, and what will happen once their relationship is finally out in the open. (22/45)
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Harry signed, he was beyond stressed out, he was not sure how to go about today. Today him and his partner were going to become open about their relationship, the only problem that lie ahead was the reaction from his partners father, considering they were past classmates and past rivals, now they were family friends, and he was in a committed relationship with his 22 year old son. Scorpius and him were very happy within their relationship, they had been secretly together since Scorpius had turned 19. It was now time to finally come clean to those they loved other than each other.

Harry looked up as he heard his front door close, he got up and walked towards the entrance of the house. He smiled, there standing in the doorway was his boyfriend, tousled hair and ripped jeans.

“Hello Babe”, Harry greeted.

Scorpius looked up at the sound of Harry’s voice, “Hello Handsome”, Scorpius said back with a smile on his face. He was glad to finally be away from the stressful environment at his parents house.

“Have you eaten breakfast yet babe?”, Harry asked, leading Scorpius into the kitchen by the hand.

Scorpius nodded, “Yeah, Mom made sure I ate before I left the house, like she’d ever let me leave without shoveling food into my mouth”.

Harry laughed, that was true of Anna, she never let anyone leave her home without making sure they had a full stomach. Harry sighed, “What time are they expecting us by? Or more like you and your mystery man?”, Harry said with a slight smirk.

“Around noon I believe is what I mentioned before I headed this way, Dad will be home around then also, we could arrive a little later than noon though if you’d prefer?”, Scorpius said sitting down at the kitchen table, glancing at Harry’s laptop that was open, it looked like he was working on more of his book.

Harry sat next to him, and scooted his chair closer, bringing the laptop in front of him, he then saved his current work, and closed the laptop, he looked over at Scorpius, “Anything you wanna do this morning before we head over there?”, he asked.

Scorpius looked over at Harry, he smirked and leaned over and kissed him hard on the lips, letting his touch tease Harry’s bottom lip seeking entrance into his warm mouth.

Harry moaned softly and opened his mouth letting Scorpius’s tongue enter his mouth, which his moan deepened when they touched, battling for dominance. Scorpius had a skilled tongue and he was one lucky bastard to have him.

Harry then stood up from the table, pulling Scorpius up with him, and walking backwards to the living room, he stopped when the back of his knees found the couch, he then fell back, Scorpius landing on top him, right between his legs, a perfect fit if he thought so.

Scorpius moaned, he could feel Harry’s hardness against his abdomen. He brought his hands up to Harry’s shirt, undoing the buttons one by one, exposing his chest as he went, he leaned down nuzzling his chest, he loved the feeling of Harry’s chest hair against his cheek.

Harry moaned, he then brought his own hands up to Scorpius’s t-shirt and pulled it up over his back and head, exposing his skin, Harry moaned at the sight. He brought his fingers up to his chest, teasing his nipples, while bringing his lips to Scorpius’s neck, placing little kisses upon his neck.

Scorpius moaned, “H..Harry”, bringing his hands to Harry’s chest, caressing his chest hair, leaning down, flicking a nipple with his tongue, grinding his covered erection against Harry’s to create some much needed friction.

Harry gasped, bringing his hips upward to meet Scorpius’s, bringing his hands down his chest, to his jeans, undoing his button and zipper, slipping his hand inside, wrapping his fingers around his hard-on.

Scorpius gasped, Harry had such talented hands that he knew he wouldn’t last long, he was so tuned on, it has been a few days since Harry and himself had any alone time to be able to have any sort of sexual activity. He brought his hands down to Harry’s slacks, undoing them, and slipping his own hand inside them, grasping his cock, and pulling it out from the confined space of his pants, and stoked it quickly, matching Harry’s own movement on his cock.

Harry groaned in Scorpius’s ear, “Not going to l..last l..long babe”. He brought Scorpius’s cock out from the confined spaces of his jeans, and squeezed it, while stroking it faster, thumb brushing across the head of his cock, he knew Scorpius enjoyed when he did that.

Scorpius moaned loudly, he could feel his orgasm approaching, he was so fucking turned on he loved the feeling of Harry hands on him, “C..cumming..g”, he managed to get out before cumming all over Harry’s hand and some landing on their chests.

Harry tossed his head back, and came at the sight and feeling of Scorpius cumming, coating Scorpius’s hand and chest with his own seed.

Scorpius collapsed against Harry’s chest, panting.

Harry smiled, glancing at the clock, it was 11 o'clock, “We should get ready to head to your parents babe”.

Scorpius nodded, getting up off Harry, and stretching, his soften cock just resting against his jeans, he tucked it inside and zipped and buttoned up his jeans again, glancing down at Harry, “Come on old man, time to get up”.

Harry laughed, and sat up on the edge of the couch, he wiped his face with his clean hand and stood up. He lead Scorpius into the bed room, going to his closet, he pulled out a fresh set of clothes, and went to change, “I’ll be out in a few babe”.

Scorpius nodded, laying back on the bed, looking over at the nightstand and smiling, Harry had a picture of the two of them from a previous Christmas, they were smiling together in-front of the tree. That was their first Christmas together. It was his favorite memory of the two of them.

Harry walked out of the bathroom, and went and sat on the bed, “Ready to go babe?”, he asked.

Scorpius sat up, nodding, he stood up and held his hand out to Harry, he took it and stood up and together they both walked out of the bedroom, headed towards the door.

Harry stopped and grabbed his keys, and they headed out the door to the car. They both got in, and Harry started the car, gripping the wheel, he pulled outta the drive and they headed towards Scorpius’s parents house. It was a 15 minute drive.

Scorpius turned on the radio, finding a station he knew Harry would enjoy as well, and rested his hand on Harry’s knee as he drove.

“It’ll be okay baby. Whatever happens, we’ll still be together. I’m not going to let them stand in the way of you, and our relationship. I love you so much.”, Scorpius said, smiling at Harry.

Harry smiled back, and nodded, “I know babe, ditto.”, he said with a wink. Keeping his eye on the road, he moved Scorpius’s hand from his knee, and held it in his hand, bringing it to his lips, he placed a kiss on the back of his hand.

Scorpius smiled, and glanced around at the scenery as they drove, he was nervous but he was determined to show his parents that him and Harry were meant to be, and that nothing or no one would come between them.

Harry drove silently, thinking about how these next few hours could turn. He loved Scorpius and he vowed to show his parents that they weren’t just a fun fling, that this as long term for him and Scorpius. He just hoped Draco didn’t react too badly. Anna he wasn’t overly worried about, as she seemed more open minded than Draco did.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Harry looked over at Scorpius, “We’re almost there babe, how are you feeling about telling them?”, Harry asked while he pulled onto the road that the Malfoy’s lived on. 

Scorpius looked at Harry, “I feel slightly nervous, but I love you, and I don’t care what Dad says, I will continue to love you for as long as you’ll have me.”, he said with a smile. 

Harry nodded, and bringing Scorpius’s hand up to his lips, he placed a loving kiss onto his hand as they pulled into the driveway of his parents’ house. “here goes nothing baby.”, he said turning off the car and unbuckling. 

Scorpius unbuckled as well, sighing, he opened the car door and stepped out, he walked towards the front of the car, waiting for Harry. He looked up towards the house and noticed his mother was standing in the window watching, he was suddenly nervous and was just wanting the ground to swallow him whole. 

Harry too noticed Anna was in the window, but he was not a coward, he opened the door and stepped out and met Scorpius at the front, and together they walked up towards the house. 

//

Anna watched her son and his mystery man pull up; she was so excited to finally meet the boy that changed her son into the wonderful man he seemed to become since this boy came into his life. She watched as her son got out of the car, and smiled, her boy was home again, even if he had only left a few hours ago. She watched as the driver side door opened and watched and let out a gasp when she noticed her son’s mystery man was not a boy at all but, yet a man, a man older than him! 

Draco walked up behind his wife, looking over her shoulder out the window, “Potter! Scorp’s mystery boyfriend is Harry bloody Potter!”, he said with shocked eyes. He could not believe it, he rubbed his eyes and looked out the window, sure enough that was Harry Potter walking up towards his drive with his son. 

Anna looked back at her husband, “Now we need to show Scorpius that we trust him, maybe Harry isn’t as bad as you claim him to be? You have seen the change in our son.”, she said walking towards the front door, waiting for them. 

//

Harry and Scorpius made it up to the door, their guts tense with anxiety, not knowing what awaited them beyond the front door. 

Harry knocked, placing a hand on the back of Scorpius’s back. They waited for the door to open. 

Anna opened the door, glanced at her son, and stepped aside letting them into the house. 

“Hello Dear.”, she greeted her son, turning towards Harry she said, “Mr. Potter, what a surprise.”

Harry looked at Scorpius, not knowing when he should say anything about their relationship just yet. 

“Father!”, Scorpius said, noticing his father standing to the side behind his mother. 

“Scorpius, what exactly is going on here son? You told your mother and me that you were coming here to introduce us to your boyfriend, and you come showing up with Harry Potter!”, Draco said looking slightly curious yet apart of him angry. 

“Father, I did come here to introduce you and Mother to my boyfriend, who happens to be Harry. I do not care what ill views you have of him. He is a wonderful man. He loves me for me! He doesn’t cast my to the side like previous boyfriends, especially after they find out I’m the son of Draco Malloy the Death-Eater!”, Scorpius shouted. 

Harry glanced at Anna before stepping up and placing a hand on Scorpius’s shoulder, “Draco, I understand that this is a shock, but Scorpius is right. In the beginning I was…apprehensive of Scorpius’s advances because of you being his father, but what he does not know, is that unlike the rest of his past partners, I never let that be the reason why I would not have accepted his advances. Scorpius is a wonderful man, and although he is young, he is very mature.”, Harry spoke looking down at Scorpius, with a small smile. 

Scorpius looked away and blushed. Harry always seemed to make him blush when he complimented him. 

Anna looked at her son and smiled, she then looked over to Harry, “Thank you Harry, those are exceedingly kind words you’ve said. How long have you both been together?”

“Four years…hidden from the public other than certain people, due to Scorpius’s age, and his background, he didn’t want to be the cause of the public reacting badly towards me, even though I’ve reassured him plenty of times that, whenever he was comfortable, I was too. I do not want to hide him, or our relationship. I’m in this for the long run and the first step for him, was to inform you both of our relationship.”, Harry said to them, glancing at Draco he added, “Scorpius was worried that if you found out via another source, you’d disown him, or like his exes cast him away.”

Anna looked at Scorpius in shock, she could not believe her baby boy would think that, but then again, her husband had that reputation. 

Draco looked shocked as well, he knew that he was strict with Scorpius but that was with good reason. With his own upbringing he wanted to shelter his son from those mistakes he made. He thought that he had shown his son that he was not like his own father, but perhaps he did not show it well enough. He knew what he had to do. 

“Son, I love you, you’re my son, my heir, my greatest accomplishment. Why would you think I would disown you over some one that you love, and yet seem to be having a fully long term committed relationship with. Scorpius I will need time to process this, Harry is my age, my ex-classmate, I just need time to process it, but you have my acceptance that I know you are not being lead on, nor are you being hurt by any means.”, Draco spoke looking at Scorpius. 

He turned to Harry and said, “I will accept your relationship with my son, as long as you promise us that no harm will come to him, that you will love him wholly and not break his heart like those previous boys he has been with.”

Harry nodded, looking at Draco, and placing his arm around Scorpius’s back, and said, “I promise, I will never intentionally hurt Scorpius. I love him with everything I am, and more so. He has changed my viewpoint on love and life, and has brought happiness into my life, a happiness that had been missing since before the final battle.” 

Scorpius looked at him with eyes shining with tears, never had he heard Harry say something so wonderfully loving about him before. 

Anna and Draco looked at one another. They knew that their son was happy for once in his life, and they did not want to be the reason that he lost that happiness. 

“You have our blessing son.”, They both said smiling.

Harry looked down at Scorpius and smiled and leaned down an placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

Anna smiled, and turned around and lead them all into the kitchen where she has prepared lunch for everyone. 

“Mother you have out done yourself, this looks like way too much!”, Scorpius said looking at the various dishes on the table. There were dishes of seafood, Italian, and American favorites. 

Anna looked shyly downward, “Well, you didn’t tell us anything about your mystery man, so I was trying to be polite and make a few of my favorites in various cuisines in hopes he’d enjoy one of them.” 

Harry laughed he enjoyed most of the dishes she has made. “These all look and smell fantastic Anna. You definitely have outdone yourself.”, he said.

Draco pulled out Anna’s chair and smiled at her when she sat down. He also looked up and was shocked to see Harry doing the same for Scorpius. It seemed he was wrong about Potter, he was being a gentleman towards his son, pulling out his chair, keeping physical contact with him when he seemed anxious earlier. 

Scorpius sat down and smiled and then watched as Harry sat next to him. Then everyone started to serve themselves from the various dishes. 

Harry being a huge lover of seafood took that first, followed by some of the Alfredo she made, he took one bite of the shrimp was his eyes widened. 

“Anna this is simply amazing. It is seasoned and cooked to perfection. I am in heaven.”, Harry said. 

Anna smiled pleased with the praise. She tried hard to make the foods enjoyable when she cooked for other people. 

Draco also praised his wife on the delicious food, he himself was not a big fan of seafood but he had to admit that it was good, nonetheless. 

“So, do you both have plans after you leave here?”, Draco asked, after swallowing his bite. 

Scorpius looked at Harry, “Umm, I am not sure yet Father, Harry mentioned wanting to visit the Wesleys and informing those who don’t yet know about us.” 

Harry nodded, “Yes, we need to inform Molly, Arthur for sure. The twins, Charlie, Ron and Ginny know but Percy and Bill do not yet.” 

“Well, that should be a challenging conversation right Potter?”, Draco asked. 

“Not really, Molly and Arther are very opened minded considering Fred and George.”, Harry said. 

“Oh?”, Anna enquired. She did not know much of the Wesleys. 

“They’re a couple, together, along with Oliver Wood.”, Harry said. 

Anna’s eyes widened whereas Draco smirked. 

“And their family is accepting of this choice of relationship?”, Anna asked. 

Harry nodded, “Yes, they are. Molly and Arthur have realized that if they did not accept their son’s choices in partners, then they risked the changes of losing them.”

Draco nodded, he could see that would have affected Mrs. Wesley greatly, she was always a family first kind of woman.

Scorpius looked at the clock on the mantel and noticed it had read two o’clock. He looked at Harry, they were supposed to be heading back to Harry’s house by three o’clock to be able to make it to the Wesley’s by five, and if he was selfish to admit, he wanted a little alone time with Harry before then. 

He glanced at Harry, “Should we be headed to your place soon in order for you to get ready?”

Harry looked at the clock, and nodded, wiping his mouth, and taking a sip of his water. He looked at Draco and Anna and said, “Thank you for your acceptance and Anna thank you for the delicious meal. I had wanted to ask if it were alright if Scorpius could spend the night, as long as you’re accepting of the idea.”


End file.
